Truth or Dare
by alwaysLiz
Summary: Melody's secertly in love with Taylor, and all her friends know that. She's always thinking, dreaming and some how talking about him 24/7. But what happens when her dreams turn into reality? Is it the truth? Or just a dare?


"Taylor, what would I do without you?" I said dramatically.

"You'd be a total mess." He said smiling. "But luckily enough I'll always be here, forever."

And with that, silence fell between us as we gazed into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but think how amazing he looked in the moonlight. I felt not only my heart racing with every beat, but also the warmth of his body.

"I love you." He whispered, breaking the silence, as he leaned in and ---

***Beep, beep***

_Dang it! Why did my alarm have to go off now!? Couldn't it go off a minute later? _I thought, slamming my hand on the alarm clock turning the damn thing off.

After lying in bed for quite sometime, I slowly got out of bed as I opened my eyes, bring me back to reality. _I can't believe the dream I just had. _I thought, as I drowzly went to the bathroom to do my regular morning rituals.

Looking at the bathroom clock, I noticed the time. It was already 7:05 AM and I still needed to get ready for school. I soon afterwards, I exited the bathroom turning on my iPod docking station.

Blasting the music, I dug through my clothes trying to find my school uniform. After what seemed like ten mintues of trying to find my uniform, I got ready, grabbed my bag and was out the door.

By that time it was already, 7:30 AM and my best friend, Destiny, was already waiting on my driveway to give me a lift to school.

"Melody! Hurry your ass up." She yelled as soon as I closed the door.

"Yeah, yeaah." I yelled back at her as I ran towards the car, almost falling on my feet.

I hopped into the car and of course, she was already to go off on the latest of the latest.

"Oh my gosh," She said while driving off. "Did you hear who broke up last night?"

"No." I answered in a plain voice.

"Oh, come on. Just guess! You wouldn't believe who broke up." She said with that I-know-you'll-like-this look in her eyes.

"Uhm.. Mark and-- " I started to say. But as usual, Destiny cut me off.

"Ugh, you take forever!" she said as she turned into the school parkinglot. "The witch, Lena and Taylor."

"BULLSHIT, YOU'VE GOT TO LYING." I said startled by the news. "I can't believe it. You have to be lying. Like that has to be totally untrue. Like oh my gosh. They've been going out since middle school. And oh my gosh... he's so hot and ---"

Before I could go on anymore, Destiny interrupted my freak out.

"Well Mel," She said trying to hold back a laugh. "Believe it or not, because for a fact I know it's true. I heard it straight from Taylor's bestfriend, Ron. He said that Taylor told him that he wasn't feeling the same way about Lena anymore. So, last night when they were on a date, he broke up with her."

And with that, I knew she couldn't have been lying. After all, she is our grade's gossip girl. Well, more like, she very in the loupe with all the news.

So after I freaked out a little more, I got out of the car. I looked at my watch, noticing that it was only 7:45 AM. So with the thirty minutes to spare before class started, Destiny and I headed toward the cafeteria.

As soon as we walked into the almost empty cafeteria, I heard my stomach rumble noticing that I hadn't got anything to eat. I grabbed my usual breakfast, water and a muffin, and headed towards the spot - the place my closest friends and I hanged out - with Destiny.

As we were on our way to the spot, Destiny and I started talking about Taylor once again. After all, I was deeply but secretly in love with him and all my bestfriends knew that. But before, we even reached the spot, I bumped into - speak of the gorgeous - Taylor.

I dropped my books in shock, as he gave me one of those gorgeous smiles.

"Sorry." He said as he went to grab my books off the floor.

I stared at him with huge eyes, unable to know what to say. My mind rushed with thoughts, when suddenly Destiny decided to nudge me.

"Oh.. don't worry about it." I said quickly grabbing my books. "I wasn't looking were I was going."

"You're Melody, right?" He said unexpecttedly.

"Yeah… but I prefer Mel."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around." He said giving me another amazing smile, as he walked away.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." I whispered to myself as my mind rushed with the thought of how one of my dreams almost became reality.

* * *


End file.
